


Trying Trying Trying

by WingedChickadee



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Abstract Suicide, Death, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedChickadee/pseuds/WingedChickadee
Summary: What if Morgan failed at saving the people in the Cargo Bay from Dahl? What if that haunted them the rest of the time on the station?





	Trying Trying Trying

Morgan frantically jetted throughout the Life Support room, trying to find a way in. They can’t find one! They can’t hack the door, and the windows are protected. Their arms stinging from the burns the Blackbox Operators’ lasers a numb sting as they try to force the door open. Crap. They don’t have enough neuromods to increase their strength, or their hacking. Shit shit shit. This isn’t good. This is so not good that-A call. Someone is calling them on their transcribe. Oh god it’s Sarah. 

“Mo-Morgan. The air is almost gone, and almost everyone has passed out. Even the doors are locked, we can’t get out of the cargo hold! Please hurry!”

Morgan cries out in frustration and fear, staring at the door. The map on their transcribe is utterly useless! They can’t do this! They fall to their knees as they bang on the door; open, they need it to open! January! Maybe, maybe January can open it. Morgan fumbles with their transcribe and hits the part that would call January, or their own office, they’re not sure.

“Yes Morgan? Is there progress on fixing the oxygen supply?”  
Their voice sputters and is lost. They haven’t spoken more than a few words since they broke the simulation, and it is hard to find their words now. They need to. Morgan opens and closes their mouth, making desperate garbled sounds.  
“Morgan? What’s wrong?”

“Can’t. Door.”

“You can’t get into the Oxygen Control room? Okay. There is a maintenance hatch on the wall opposite the entrance to the room. Hurry Morgan, they are almost out of air.”

Morgan stumbles to their feet, tripping over some loose wire. They fall down the broken walkway, not remembering it was there. They look up. It was right there the whole god damn time! They never looked up! How could they be so stupid. They struggle to their feet, their ankle screaming out in pain. Maybe they sprained it, it doesn’t matter. The sound of the GLOO gun is lost to the roar of the fan. They build steps to climb, and scramble up to the maintenance hatch. Trying to open it faster than it physically is able to. The time limit is crushing them; even with Mikhaila’s medicine time limit there was...there was plenty of time, even though it didn’t seem like it at the time. 

Morgan stumbles through the vent and finds the piece that Dahl broke. He fixes it and puts it in. He calls up Sarah, smiling widely. There is no answer. No no no no. This isn’t..it can’t be. They got here in time, they had too. Morgan stumbles to their feet, and races out of the room towards the nearest security station. To check. To show that Sarah and the others down in the Cargo Bay are just unconscious, and not dead. They can’t be dead. No. No no no. 

Frantic footsteps echo throughout the empty hallways. They stare at the security terminal. No. No no no. There are no life signs. Almost everyone is dead. Sarah Elazar is dead, they all are dead! 

Blink. They find themselves back in the room with Dahl. They stare at the unconscious body, pistol somehow in their hand. They are leveling it at his head. It would be so easy to just pull the trigger, to kill him without him ever knowing. Revenge. They could get revenge. They could toss him into the fans, but that would be damaging to them. There are so many ways to kill this man. They can’t. Igwe and Mikhaila need a pilot. The two need a way to get off, even if they don’t..if they can’t bring the...

Clang. The pistol drops to the floor and Morgan follows soon after. Someone is screaming. Is it them? It is. The screams sound from deep within them, and tears at their throat. They clutch their hair and try to scream louder. Maybe if they scream loud enough, the deep pain in their chest will go away. Maybe it will wake them up from this nightmare that they find themselves in. Stuck with just two people, an operator that sounds like them, and a brother they haven’t seen. 

“ _ There is high emotional distress!” _

_ “Should we ter-” _

_ “No, we need to wait and see what it chooses.” _

Morgan stays like that for long enough to Igwe to find them down there, with Mikhaila there too. The woman kneels in front of them, but they do not even see her. They can only hear Sarah’s last message. They failed. Incompetence..they...they didn’t want this to happen. Chest constricting, vision going black. Breathing, can’t breathe. Is this what it felt like for them? No. No they can breathe but can’t, to hard. Can’t. Have hope, they have hope of breathing. Sarah didn’t, those other innocent people didn’t. There is screaming again. A hoarse guttural screaming that they aren’t sure is there own. It might be. They feel like they are floating, disjointed and disconnected.

“Morgan! Morgan we have to go!’

“Mikhaila just grab her! We can get to the lift easily if we go now, before the Typhon come back.”

It’s a daze. They don’t know what’s happening. Yelling. Yelling. There is yelling. Panic and screaming and roars. Why can’t they focus enough to hear?

“Morgan! Morgan listen to me! You need to breathe okay? Just in and out. Breathe for-”

They black out. When they open their eyes, they are in their office. January is hovering nearby, and they can hear the footsteps of the only two other human beings that are alive. Beyond the Yus, that is. Morgan feels numb, and cold. An empty feeling has crept into their chest and just sits there, like a block of cement. They can feel Mikhaila’s eyes on them, watching them. Oh, yes, they did pass out with them. They are probably worried. No time for that, they need to get up to the Arboretum. Wait, no, Neuromod division. Dahl needs to be taken care of...A hand reaches out, they ignore it.

“Morgan...”

They ignore her. Ignore January, ignore the empty pit where their heart used to be. They block out the emotions that are on the verge of teetering over, sending them careening downward. No. They have a job to do, and a Yu does not let emotion get in the way of their job. 

Their hand flexes and un-flexes as they stare at Dahl, unconscious. They can’t shoot the bastard. Igwe and Mikhaila and..and Alex need him to be their pilot. 

“Bring daddy’s star son home? Alright then. I will let you know when the shuttle is ready for launch.”

“In the meantime, go and see Alex. I’m sure he will want to see you.”

They were already out the door, already racing past the ever growing Typhon. Burns and bruises, but they don’t care. A phantom’s blast knocks them headfirst into the elevator door. Everything spins, but they stumble onto the elevator. Slamming down on the button they need. They rocket upwards towards Alex, towards the arming key they need to blow this hell hole to kingdom come and back. There is no saving this place, no saving the research. It got so many people hurt, and killed. No. No more.

The Alpha typhon reinforces that. As they shove Alex into his little safe room, locking it tight. They know they need to destroy this place. Hubris has caused this, and Morgan doesn’t trust humanity not to do all of this again. They activate the arming keys, and find themself on the bridge. Staring at January, and Alex. 

“I’m sorry Alex, but we need to do this.”

“No! I won’t let you do this. Morgan! This is crazy!”

January raises something. No! Morgan, without thinking, whips out their pistol and shoots January. Alex stares at Morgan, and they just stare at the one thing that has been constant for them this entire time. No more death. 

“Morgan-”

“Go, Alex.”

“What?! No I won’t go!”

“Go!”

Morgan shoves their brother towards the exit, staring him right in his eyes. Alex shakes his head, but slowly backs up as Morgan points their pistol at him. They would never shoot him, of course not. They just need him to leave, to survive. From the audio logs and videos they found, they know this was their own fault. However many Morgans ago pushed their older brother into doing this, into throwing away his morals in the name of science. It was their old blasted fault. Alex didn’t stop them, of course, but they were confident. Of course this will work, Alex. Don’t worry...

They hit the button, giving Alex seven minutes to run. They take a seat at the Captain’s chair, staring at the screen. The numbness is still there, the muted pain. Death does not seem that scary, they deserve it almost.

“Morgan, I’m leaving in five minutes if you don’t get your ass over here. Igwe, Ilyushin, and your brother are on board already.”

“Go.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Go, Dahl. Leave. Can’t get to shuttle, go.”

They lie. Their last words to someone will be a lie. They could easily run to the shuttle, but they won’t. The countdown blares in their ears, and they hope that the shuttle has successfully gotten away. 

Only a minute left. They smile and start to cry. This is more terrifying than they thought. Dying is an unknown, a scary intimidating unknown. They hope this is worth it. They hope Alex will move on, remember the sibling they used to be. The true fucking Morgan Yu; even though for them, they are the true one now. They are sympathetic, caring, and stopping this mess before it can get to Earth.

“Ten...nine...eight...”

They hope Earth won’t blame Alex for this.

“Seven...six...five...”

It is mostly their fault. They caused all of this, and got so many killed.

“Four...three...”

They close their eyes. A smile and tears on their face.

“Two...one...”

Goodbye, Alex.

“Zero.”

Then everything goes black, and they are floating again.


End file.
